


Cheesy Pick-up Lines

by Evocative_Enigma



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evocative_Enigma/pseuds/Evocative_Enigma
Summary: Written In The Stars, when Victor first saw Yuuri, he couldn't resist him at all.





	Cheesy Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Written In The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019058) by [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller). 

\- “The debonair captain, brought down by cheesy pick-up lines.” 


End file.
